Son Goku
|-|Base Goku= |-|SSJ1 Goku= |-|USSJ Goku= |-|SSJ2 Goku= |-|SSJ3 Goku= |-|SSJG Goku= |-|SSJB Goku= |-|SSJB Kaioken= |-|SSJB Kaioken x10= Summary Goku (孫 悟空, Son Gokū), born Kakarot (カカロット, Kakarotto), is the main protagonist of the Dragon Ball metaseries created by Akira Toriyama. He is one of the last pure-blooded Saiyans. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 5-B to 5-B | At least Low 4-C to 4-C | High 4-C | 4-B | 4-B.' 3-A' Name: Son Goku/Kakarot Origin: Dragon Ball Gender: Male Age: 12 years old at the start of Part I. 46 or 49 years old during the Universe 6 Saga (Uncertain birth date. Spent 3 years in the Room of Spirit and Time) Classification: Alien (Saiya-jin in the English Adaptations), Martial Artist, Deity Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Afterimage Creation, Flight, Chi Manipulation for defensive (Can use his ki to enhance his natural durability and harden his skin to the extent he's able to block sword attacks from a fellow Super Saiyan with only his finger) and offensive (Can shoot ki blasts capable of crossing thousands of kilometers and blowing up entire planets) purposes, Can create flashes of light to blind his opponents, Basic but high range Telepathy (Has not used this offensively however) and limited Telekinesis, Ki Sensing, Can transform to increase his power even further (can either use his Kaioken technique to get up to a 20x boost linearly in all of his stats or use his Super Saiyan transformations up to 3 for an even greater boost in all stats), The ability to instantly transport himself to any person whose ki signature he recognizes, His power increases substantially each time he recovers from nearly fatal injuries, Resistance towards Electricity | Ki Absorption as a Super Saiyan God (Also can't be sensed by beings lesser than a "God"), Sealing (Via the Mafuba), Resistance to Time Stop as SSBKKx10 (Repeatedly resisted Hit's attempts to freeze him in time until the latter powered up), Portal Creation (When using a large amount of ki) Attack Potency: Small Planet level (Fought Raditz along with Piccolo) to Planet level (After King Kai training, he was strong enough to fight and defeat Nappa and then later stalemated and overpowered Vegeta's Galick Gun that had enough power to destroy the Earth) | At least Small Star level+, increased to Star level+ as SS | Large Star level, increased to Large Star level+ as Full Power Super Saiyan | Solar System level (Far superior to Gohan in Cell Saga and superior to Fat Buu even when not being serious, said he could have defeated Kid Buu if he ended the fight quickly) | Solar System level. Universe level as SSG, SBG and SSB. (Capable of fighting evenly with a held back Beerus, who nullified universe destroying energy in this state. Also destroyed a ball of energy that would have the same effect, with a simple punch. Capable of vastly enhancing his power with Super Saiyan Blue and Kaio-Ken, in addition to several years of training) Speed: Sub-Relativistic+ (Base). Relativistic with Kaioken in Combat Speed, Reactions and Short Burst Speed | FTL (Base). FTL+ (With Kaioken). FTL+ (Super Saiyan Form) in Combat Speed, Reactions and Short Burst Speed | At least FTL+ in Combat Speed, Reactions and Short Burst Speed (Can fight toe to toe with Perfect Cell) |''' Massively FTL ' (Should be comparable to Kid Buu, who flew at this speed) |' Massively FTL'. '''Massively FTL+ '''as SSG, SBG and SSB. (Could keep up with Beerus, when the latter was holding back) 'Lifting Strength:' '''Unknown' Striking Strength: Class XJ (Superior to Full Power Vegeta using Kaio-ken) | Class XGJ+ (As a Super Saiyan, he managed to completely curbstomp Frieza) | Class XTJ+ '''(Can trade blows with Perfect Cell) | '''Class XPJ (Far stronger than SSJ2 Gohan; could fight evenly against Majin Vegeta as a SSJ2 and then went toe to toe against various forms of Majin Buu and managed to injure Fat and Kid Buu) | Class XPJ.' Universal' as SSG, SBG and SSB. Durability: Small Planet level '''to Planet level''' | At least Small Star level+, increased to Star level+ as SS | Large Star level, increased to Large Star level+ | Solar System level | Solar System level.' Universe level '''as SSG, SBG and SSB. 'Stamina:' Superhuman levels in both his base and Super Saiyan forms (Can train for days with minimal rest and have long drawn out fights). Upon reaching SSJ3, his stamina is low enough that SSJ3 is almost useless against any fighter strong enough to use it against, as it can only be maintained for a few minutes. In Battle of Gods, his stamina is now high enough to use Super Saiyan 3 with the same effort he would use to enter Super Saiyan 2 in the past. 'Range:' Standard melee range. Several Thousand Kilometers to Planetary with ki blasts and attacks (Affected entire planets with the force behind his blows). | Standard melee range. At least Planetary with ki blasts and attacks. | Standard melee range. Stellar with ki blasts and attacks (Comparable to Vegeta, whose Final Flash can easily extend into outer space). Multi-Universal with Instant Transmission (Traveled to the Other World and to King Kai's Planet from Earth). | Standard melee range. Solar System with ki blasts and attacks. Multi-Universal with Instant Transmission.| Standard melee range. Solar System with ki blasts and attacks. Universal with attacks/shockwaves and ki blasts as SSG, SBG and SSB (The shockwaves from his punches were tearing the universe apart). Multi-Universal with Instant Transmission. '''Standard Equipment:' None notable Intelligence: Goku has mastery of various martial arts techniques and skills (can also copy techniques after seeing them once); years of experience fighting both powerful and diverse enemies whom have various abilities and powers. Is a combat/tactical genius for the most parts. Goku was the first to realize that Super Saiyan states were wasting an extreme amount of energy just by powering up to it, mastered the form despite the huge amount of stress (psychological and physical) the state puts on his body, which is more effective than training two years physically in the Room of Spirit and Time. Also devised different usages of the Kamehameha such as propelling it with his feet, homing in on targets, altering its path and range, using Ki to augment his physical strength, and so on. Weaknesses: Goku cannot survive in the vacuum of space. He can only maintain Super Saiyan 3 for a short time before running out of energy or stamina. He needs energy/life signatures to lock on to use Shunkan Ido effectively. His Genki Dama requires a long "charging-up" period and only works on people with sufficiently evil hearts/souls. The Super Saiyan God transformation has a time limit, but Goku likely won't use it anymore as he absorbed most of the form's power. Even after absorbing the energy of a Super Saiyan God, Goku's durability drops exponentially when his guard is down or he loses focus. To use the Mafuba properly, Goku must have an object to seal the target inside. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Super Saiyan Forms: An advanced transformation assumed by extraordinarily powerful members of the Saiyan race which increases his Base Battle-Power by 50 times, and this is proportioned to his physical attributes giving him a great and even increase in strength, ki power, speed, stamina and durability. However, without mastery of this form, much of this energy is wasted transforming and maintaining the transformation. The Super Saiyan form also has three additional branch states (which sacrifice speed for raw power) and is succeeded by two further transformations, Super Saiyan 2 (twice as strong as a regular Super Saiyan) and Super Saiyan 3 (four times as strong as a Super Saiyan 2). As of Dragon Ball Super, he has received three new forms that give him astronomical power-ups, Super Saiyan God, Saiyan Beyond God and Super Saiyan Blue. Goku can use all of these transformations. *'Ki Blast:' The most basic form of energy wave. *'Invisible Eye Blast:' Goku has the ability to shoot an invisible blast of ki out of his eyes. He uses this twice in the anime (once in the manga). The first (and only time in the manga) was when he used it to dig a hole in the Namekian ground to bury Vegeta's corpse in, after he was killed by Frieza. *'Destructo Disk:' The user holds their hand into the air, conducting ki in the form of a razor-sharp disc, which is then hurled over and around the body to cut the target. *'Kamehameha:' Goku's signature energy attack, even though it was invented by Master Roshi. Goku first learned this technique after witnessing Roshi use it to extinguish the fire on Fire Mountain. Goku has also invented numerous variations of technique, including the Bending Kamehameha, Super''Kamehameha'' Kaio-ken Kamehameha, Double Kamehameha, Twin Dragon Shot, Angry Kamehameha, Flying Kamehameha, Instant Kamehameha, True Kamehameha, and Kamehameha Rebirth. He now gains a far more powerful version after mastering his godly ki called the God Kamehameha or Burst Kamehameha. He can also use them in his Super Saiyan forms. *'Continuous Kamehameha:' Goku releases a rapid barrage of energy blasts at his opponents, causing a massive accumulation of damage. Also called Super Energy Wave Volley. * Solar Flare: The user spreads and places their fingers on their foreheads, discharging a blinding flash of light. * Homing Energy Wave: A move where Goku fires a Ki Blast that targets his enemy. He used it against Pikkon. * Kaio-Ken: Goku forms a red ki aura around his body, multiplying his power level, enhancing his strength and speed. The highest level of this attack used is x20. Goku does not use it much after becoming Super Saiyan. However, Goku has a technique where he combines the Kaio-ken with his Super Saiyan transformation, the Super Kaio-ken; this is done on one occasion, in his fight against Pikkon. As of Dragon Ball Super, Goku once again used Kaioken in conjunction with Super Saiyan Blue against his fight with Hit. However there was initially supposedly just a 10% chance of the technique working successfully, and othervise ending in failure and likely severe consequences. * Genki Dama (Spirit Bomb): One of Goku's signature attacks in which he conducts the spirit energy of all nearby living organisms, forming a ball of power and size depending of the amount of harnessed ki energy. Its power was used against many powerful opponents such as Vegeta, Frieza, Dr. Wheelo, Turles, Lord Slug,Super Android 13, Kid Buu and Omega Shenron. It was also absorbed for increased strength in Super Android 13!. It has a few variations: Large Spirit Bomb, Instant Spirit Bomb and Super Spirit Bomb. * Shunkan Ido (Instant Transmission): Also called Instantaneous Transmission the user places their index and middle finger on their forehead, sensing a person that they can teleport to. Note: Instant Transmission is teleportation, not speed. When Goku told Trunks it was light speed it was a translation error. * After-image technique: This technique is a short burst of extremely high speed, moving faster than the opponent can sense. This has the side effect of leaving a momentary "after image", until the opponent's senses adapt and realize their target has moved. * Dragonthrow: Goku's signature grapple throw. He uses an example of this move on Frieza when he grabbed his tail during their battle on Namek. * Full-Nelson: Executed by performing half nelsons with both arms, though Goku only used this once against Raditz. * Hasshu-ken: A technique, used to counter Tien Shinhan's Four Witches Technique, in which Goku moves his two arms so fast that they each appear to be in four places at once, effectively giving him eight arms to use in combat. * Crazy Fist: This is a distraction move designed to confuse and taunt the opponent. Goku who acts like adog or a monkey, barking and jumping around to scare his opponent. Goku uses this in reaction to Jackie Chun's (Master Roshi's alter-ego) use of the Drunken Fist. * Rock, Scissors 'N' Paper: An attack in which Goku delivers either a strong punch, a poke in the eyes, or an open palm strike. * Tornado!: Goku spins while rushing on the opponent to attack him/her. Used against Nam. * Mind Reading: Somewhere along the trip to Namek, Goku taught himself how to read the minds of others, by placing his palm on their head. * Mafuba: A sealing technique taught to Goku by Master Roshi for use against Future Zamasu and Goku Black. It is used to seal away evil entities into a container - the container can be anything, even an electric rice cooker. Key: Saiyan Saga | Frieza Saga | Cell Saga | Buu Saga | Dragon Ball Super Note 1: Due to considerable contradictions, we do not consider Dragon Ball Kai as part of the main canon, and strictly use the original manga and Dragon Ball Super for scaling the characters. Note 2: It should also be noted that the difference between the lowest and highest bounds of Solar System level is roughly a trillion times, making it incredibly inconsistent for even the strongest Buu Saga characters to be listed as anything more than 4-B. Note 3: The profile covers the statistics of adult Goku. For the teen profile, see this profile. For the GT version, see this profile. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Jenny Wakeman (My Life As A Teenage Robot) Jenny's Profile (Note: Speed was equalized and this was Buu Saga Goku) Axl (Mega Man) Axl's Profile (Note: This was Cell Saga Goku and Speed was equalized) Jin Mo-Ri (The God of High School) Mo-Ri's Profile (Speed was Equalized and Goku's Frieza Saga stats were used) Link (Composite) (The Legend of Zelda) Link's Profile (Speed was equalized and Saiyan Saga was used) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Dragon Ball Category:Hero Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Martial Arts Champions Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Chi Users Category:Orphans Category:Saiyans Category:Anime Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Parents Category:Fathers Category:Married Characters Category:Iconic Characters Category:Aliens Category:Gods Category:Flight Users Category:Manga Characters Category:Transformation Users Category:Afterimage Users Category:Rage Users Category:Energy Users Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3